A Conversation
by kishiBEES
Summary: No paring, soz. A prompt on the kink meme asked for similarities between Thane and Samara and well I have a few rather contrary headcanons that say they wouldn't get along deep down. I think I got Thane a little bit over emotional and OOC to portray this though...


Samara sat centre of her quarters gazing into the expanse of space her gaze stilled until the familiar whoosh the door opening cut her meditations short. She had expected Shepard but the lack of footsteps signalled a different guest. It was not that she could not hear them; the Normandy was so quiet that even experts of stealth like Kasumi Goto or Thane Krios could be heard, if you listened carefully enough. No the lack of footsteps indicated one thing.

"Samara," Thane Krios stood with one foot in the doorway if only to keep the doors open. "May I enter, I wish to speak."

She tilted her head forward as a yes and he stepped in, and the doors shortly closed. "How strange for you to be wandering about interrupting my meditations. Normally you are locked in your's."

There was a brief pause while she waited for a reply he was delaying. "I admit something has been dwelling on my mind, I cannot seem to keep my thoughts clear to do so.. I was hoping you could help me fix that." Her milky white eyes closes and reopened as normal with her biotic aura's leave.  
"I am celibate I do not wish to aid you in clearing such thoughts-"

"Not what I meant." Thane raised a hand in defence, a slight laugh hidden behind his voice.

She stood and walked towards the window. "Ah." Samara had yet to look at him or even confirm him to be there. She gestured her hand outward with a slight nod. He took enough steps forward for the doors to close being him.

There was more silence. He took a breath and released his hands from their position behind his back, then looked up at her, then shrugged his shoulders into a neater posture, then clasped his hands behind his back again. Thane examined the room as a guise for him silently recalling the speech he had prepared days before visiting. He gave a small cough, and started to pace sideways in the narrow walkway, moving his hands along with his words.

"I have been studying your Justicar ways. It must have been a struggle to remember all of those rules without Solipsism. I… Don't believe it to be fully possible even. Ah.. But I digress. I've been curious about these recent events. I admit we neither know each other as well as we should for me to make the assumption that we're alike." He paused looking at her, as if looking for an answer for a question he was yet to ask.

"… I had not thought of it like that. I suppose it is possible we do have similar enough qualities, for you to think that. … However I have not pried enough to think more of it than a curious coincidence."

"Do you mind if I ask you something? I wish to understand you better. See where the similarities end."

"You have an odd way of approaching friendship. What is it?"

"Why did you become a Justicar?"

"To catch an Ardak-Yashi."

There was a pause and his posture dropped, he glanced to the side throwing and stumbling to find words. He had not expected this reply. It still took him a moment to pick up the conversation. "Surely you must be lying."

"No. For what reason should I lie about that?"

Thane paused to collect his thoughts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have trouble registering that. When we last landed at Omega, you and Shepard.. due to your code, that is one thing… But to choose a code for the reason to do that.. I had thought to console you. I know it is difficult dealing with actions your body commits.. but not ones your soul agrees with, however you made a conscious decision with your soul to join an order for the reason to.. To do such a thing? That cannot be a conscious decision."

Samara stood and took his words in. Only glancing over her shoulder at him for the first time since their conversing started when he said 'To do such a thing.' Her hollow eyes narrowed and turning around she spoke over his last words. "You mean murdering my daughter?"

His lips twitched and his eyes fluttered. Their eyes locked with conflicting emotions portrayed in each's eyes. Samara stared blankly, and Thane could not stop blinking. He gave in, making a few low pitched struggled sounds and rolling his shoulders up. Nodding a quick few times.  
"Call it what it is."

She turned back, the space serene and barriers reflecting on her black attire. "I killed my daughter. After hunting her for longer than you have lived. That is how it should be."

Thane directed a look of pity at her back. His intention in this confrontation had expected an entirely different outcome, and now only harsher questions were raised in his mind. He stared at the floor meditating over it.

She continued. "Why does this haunt you."

His face relaxed more, then tensed. It took him a few moments to admit his reply, although it had only just entered his thoughts. "I assumed you and I were alike."

It was so hard to gauge her expressions. She did not face him, and although her face was reflected in the window, her body and face did not move in the slightest, aside the rare blink. He felt ashamed that she could keep face while he was in the least professional position her had been since he was… No now was not the time for mental masturbation, he needed to stay in the present. Just as he pried himself back from a memory before it had the chance to surface he noted a difference in her body language. Her stance had relaxed. He could not tell what it meant but her silence ushered him to continue.

"I saw parts of myself in you. Knowing that you could do that…" He noticed a shift in her body and blinked his eyes in pain at the words, "'Murder your daughter' with will. You purposefully decided to be a Justicar for the sake to do that? How? Knowing you could do such a thing.. It is frightening." He strained the word.. His mind reattaching to the subject, he let it become personal. "To kill your child is such an unforgivable sin. For someone so much alike-"

"You are afraid of a word where Shepard did not save your son; that you may have had to baptize him by death."

He winced and his breath hitched at her unwavering voice."I just want to understand your logic. I want to know our similarities end at the basics."  
There was a pause.

Samara moved to turn, walked into the middle of the room facing him, "Thane Krios, we are nothing alike." and then she turned, sat down in her spot, and returned her biotics to her meditation state. "Please leave."


End file.
